blahsadfeguiefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Quotes
Below is a list of quotes accessible by typing !quote # in twitch chat, where # is the ID of the quote as shown. 0. "I'm a firin' me lazor!!!" - Kyle EarthBound 25/02/2019 # "B-bawk!" -- Nugget EarthBound 25/02/2019 # "When you shrug into the void, the void shrugs back." --Blah EarthBound 25/02/2019 # "Every boob is good" --Blah Platinum 27/02/2019 # "don't assume it's gender it might identify as a mentally handicapped sweatshirt" -- thatcanadianwoomy Platinum 27/02/2019 # "Diamond is a low key horsewoman of the blahpocalypse" --Kyle Platinum 04/03/2019 # "Oh it was fun. And more importantly, fun!" --Diamond Black/White 04/03/2019 # "Butts and I cannot lie. Butts and I cannot lie. Butts and I cannot lie." --Blah Black/White 04/03/2019 # "Randomize your head?" --Bethesda New Vegas 10/03/2019 # "Yeah, I'll say we are prepared for any situation." --Blah New Vegas 10/03/2019 # "twice the head twice the love" - Wombat New Vegas 10/03/2019 # "...Bui bui. .///." Black/White 11/03/2019 # ""Noooo, Senpai" Kyle cried out, as his beloved pokemon died infront of his eyes. Kyle looked over to Blah, with tears in his eyes. "This is your fault."" --BuizelTSC Black/White 11/03/2019 # "ctrl+z ctrl+z ctrl+z ctrl+z" --Wombat Black/White 11/03/2019 # "Ooh... You can get inside Godzilla!" -- Blah New Vegas 13/03/2019 # "You're right, I'm a good." -Wombat New Vegas 13/03/2019 # "I'll suck as much as I want... Wait don't quote that." -Blah New Vegas 14/03/2019 # "Maybe I should fist... Don't quote that." - Blahsadfeguie New Vegas 24/03/2019 # "Blah's voice is the only thing that could ever make me gay." - thatcanadianwoomy Black/White 25/03/2019 # "Can I just say, I love that Nuzleaf has nipples." --Blahsadfeguie Black/White 25/03/2019 # "Believe it or not, I was once a school play" --Kyle API ERROR 25/03/2019 # "I bet I can finger the doors now!" - Blahsadfeguie Let's Go, Pikachu!/Eevee! 03/04/2019 # "I am an idiot by choice, not by circumstance!" -Blahsadfeguie Let's Go, Pikachu!/Eevee! 03/04/2019 # "Sometimes the best course of action is close range explosives... *dies* This is not one of those times..." -Blahsadfeguie New Vegas 07/04/2019 # "MINES, BOMBS, FLAMERS... YAOI!" -BuizelTSC New Vegas 07/04/2019 # "Kyle is smarter than I am." - Blahsadfeguie Black/White 08/04/2019 # "I just have to believe in the heart of the balls." --Blahsadfeguie Black/White 15/04/2019 # "Now I have no excuse not to grind!" - Blahsadfeguie Let's Go, Pikachu!/Eevee! 19/04/2019 # "You just really like poking butts" --Blah Miitopia 24/04/2019 # "They can go eat my fork and choke on it." - truepixelgamer Miitopia 01/05/2019 # "I got wood." -Blahsadfeguie Minecraft 03/05/2019 # "I'm ok with Wombat going down!" -Blahsadfeguie Miitopia 05/05/2019 # "Time to FACE the facts!" -Dark Lord Ant Miitopia 05/05/2019 # "," -thatcanadianwoomy Minecraft 06/05/2019 # "WHO LIKES TO PISS ON ME LEG" -thatcanadianwoomy Miitopia 08/05/2019 # "Sometimes you just gotta... scream and die." -Diamond Miitopia 08/05/2019 # "!Quote Add "Something witty" -Person" -nyrfan1926 Miitopia 08/05/2019 # "If I'm being honest I wouldn't trade Kyle for the world mainly because the world would still include him" - Mark Miitopia 15/05/2019 # "And finally the nuts... You'll love my nuts." -Blahsadfeguie Miitopia 15/05/2019 # "*silence*" - Blah's Headset Miitopia 19/05/2019 # "Yes, I'm a baby." -truepixelgamer Miitopia 19/05/2019 # "brb interrupting guinea pig" -theyankeegal13 Miitopia 19/05/2019 # "Hands off my daughter's tank!" -Blahsadfeguie Miitopia 19/05/2019 # "I would have probably punched a baby." -Blahsadfeguie Miitopia 19/05/2019 # "Only same sex couples are allowed." -Blahsadfeguie Life 19/05/2019 # "I have a female" - Fuji Life 19/05/2019 # "Wait... Did I level up?" -Senpai Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky 20/05/2019 # "Powerloving? If you haven't heard of it you are missing out!" -Blahsadfeguie Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky 20/05/2019 # "I don't have a single quote in all the quote list" -p1chulover Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky 20/05/2019 # "Praise the Tuff!" -nyrfan1926 Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky 20/05/2019 # "Depression solves all your problems!" -Blahsadfeguie Life 22/05/2019 # "I’m gonna crazy XD" -Fuji Life 22/05/2019 # "No." -Digizel Life 22/05/2019 # *Monotone Screams* -Thicc's victims Life 22/05/2019 # "The only Grinding I wanna see is Blah grinding on Bidoof's crystal." -wiillyy10 Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky 24/05/2019 # "YELLOW! NNNYES!" -Blahsadfeguie Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky 27/05/2019 # ""I wonder how it feels to quote yourself."- Mark" -Mark Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky 27/05/2019 # "I want to learn how to flash people." -Blahsadfeguie Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky 27/05/2019 # "I will eat the oran berry on Charmander, I don't care how that sounds!" -Blahsadfeguie Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky 27/05/2019 # "Rule #1 of being a Sadfeguie: Boxes." -Blahsadfeguie Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky 27/05/2019 # "Digi's shorts are the first thing to go." -Alkomon Life 28/05/2019 # "It's all about the challenge *dies*." -Mike Terraria 28/05/2019 # "I have more pride than a ham sandwich!" -Mike Terraria 28/05/2019 # "I've got seven different elbows." -Mike Terraria 28/05/2019 # "Ok, I'm going. How does that sound?" - MiiKyle Life 02/06/2019 # "Blah, friends are our possessions, not people." -Alkomon Terraria 02/06/2019 # "Time to shove everything I have down her throat!" -Blah Life 03/06/2019 # "I like wee." -Blahsadfeguie Life 03/06/2019 # "you can't be me, i'm too cool to be me" -Wombat + Demos 03/06/2019 # "I wanna be quote 69" -Mark + Demos 03/06/2019 # "The bread is a mystery, the Jam isn't history, The sandwich is a gift... That is why it is in the present." -Alkomon + Demos 03/06/2019 # "It's okay, Daddy's here." -Blahsadfeguie Life 04/06/2019 # "Cats are an epidemic!" -Blahsadfeguie Life 05/06/2019 # "I've got big globes..." -Blahsadfeguie Life 05/06/2019 # "open your mouth, vibrate your vocal chords and expel air rapidly from your lungs. congratulations! you are now screaming!" -Wombat + Demos 05/06/2019 # "Why are you a thing Kyle." -Blahsadfeguie + Demos 05/06/2019 # "Kyle always chugs balls" -Mark HeartGold/SoulSilver 09/06/2019 # "sacerfise" -newstarrising HeartGold/SoulSilver 09/06/2019 # "I went up a ladder and entered the Shadow Realm." -Kyle HeartGold/SoulSilver 09/06/2019 # "Disclaimer: Blahsadfeguie is not a cat." -Blahsadfeguie Hat in Time 10/06/2019 # "I am legally a bird now." -Blahsadfeguie Hat in Time 10/06/2019 # "Knives make real shitty trust fall partners." -SuperWombat6 Hat in Time 10/06/2019 # "#KyleInDenial" -Pichu Life 11/06/2019 # "I'd love to come over toast!" -Blahsadfeguie HeartGold/SoulSilver 11/06/2019 # "I guess the real potato here is me." -Blah Life 12/06/2019 # "1v1 me, Swablu!" -Diamond RPGs 15/06/2019 # "Hi." -Diamond RPGs 15/06/2019 # "Protect the Toby #SaveTobyEveryday" -Pichu RPGs 15/06/2019 # "Whats more important than your freing's sanity?... SOME CHIPS!" -newstarrising HeartGold/SoulSilver 16/06/2019 # "Just take your Zigzagoon, and throw it. Throw it like a football. Just--" -Blahsadfeguie HeartGold/SoulSilver 16/06/2019 # "You never saw anything. There was no Skitty-- *a skitty appears* --SHIT." -Kyle HeartGold/SoulSilver 16/06/2019 # "Wait, that's not a cut, that's a man." -Blahsadfeguie HeartGold/SoulSilver 16/06/2019 # "I trust Mark the most at this point" -Blahsadfeguie Life 17/06/2019 # "For the greater goo" -Mark Life 17/06/2019 # "Protip: The floor is lava." -Reptilia Draconia Hat in Time 17/06/2019 # "Can I take a camera with my picture?" -Blahsadfeguie Hat in Time 18/06/2019 # "Cheese is a loaf of milk" -Buizel Hat in Time 18/06/2019 # "I want to be butter." -Blahsadfeguie Life 19/06/2019 # "tell your people to stop being delicious" -Wombat Life 19/06/2019 # "Don't make me walk over there with a pair of scissors. Then leave the scissors. And walk away." -Blahsadfeguie Life 19/06/2019 # "just yeet yourself into the stratosphere" -SuperWombat6 Life 19/06/2019 # "bugs find me tasty" -Mark HeartGold/SoulSilver 23/06/2019 # "FEAR ME PEASEAT" -Mark HeartGold/SoulSilver 23/06/2019 # "if you quote it I will yet you" -Mark HeartGold/SoulSilver 23/06/2019 # "BOTH OF THOSE WERE TUPOS" -Mark HeartGold/SoulSilver 23/06/2019 # "Am I not just the perfect specimennenenen...?" -Blahsadfeguie Life 24/06/2019 # "I'm Nobody. I love being." - Nobody Life 26/06/2019 # "There is no such thing as too much anime" -Toby RPGs 30/06/2019 # "This needs to stop..." -Diamond RPGs 30/06/2019 # "BETTER FUCK NEXT TIME" --bussy_boy_ Life 01/07/2019 # "Potatoto" --Mother 3 3 03/07/2019 # "Oh, hi there. Let me introduce you to my bone." --Blah HeartGold/SoulSilver 07/07/2019 # D4nt3D3v1l 50 HeartGold/SoulSilver 07/07/2019 # "roses are red, I'm completely broke, always remember to drink diet coke" --Mark Life 08/07/2019 # "Diamond doesn't exist." -Blahsadfeguie Life 09/07/2019 # "There is never enough screaming" -Wombat RPGs 13/07/2019 # "Pretend what I said makes sense... And is correct...." -Blahsadfeguie Life 14/07/2019 # "@thatcanadianwoomy lewd me senpai" -BuizelTSC Life 14/07/2019 # "My 3DS is dad." -PlayCubeBox4Ever Miitopia 16/07/2019 # "I love that sausage" -Blah Life 18/07/2019 # "When I flash things it makes them cry." -Blah 3 17/07/2019 # "IT'S A FEMALE" -thatcanadianwoomy Life 21/07/2019 # "this" -widen2wo Life 23/07/2019 # "Everyone knows I'm best girl" -thatcanadianwoomy Life 23/07/2019 # "Blah is breadsexual" -Mark HeartGold/SoulSilver 23/07/2019 # "The Haters At Tennessee Can Arouse Not Any Dude In America Not Women Only One Man Yingying" -blazingglore HeartGold/SoulSilver 23/07/2019 # "Canadian Anadian Nadian Adian Dian Ian An N" -Mark HeartGold/SoulSilver 23/07/2019 # "I'll edit it to remove the Canadian." -Blah HeartGold/SoulSilver 23/07/2019 # "Why do trees always suck me?" -Blah 3 24/07/2019 # "Blah is a fury" -Pichu Life 30/07/2019 # "we interrupt Tomadachi life to bring you the Stanley parable" -Pichu Life 30/07/2019 # "I have a massive cut on my food and I'm putting soap in it" -Mark Life 30/07/2019 # "I'm full of nuts!" - Blahsadfeguie 3 31/07/2019 # "Look at those curves..." -Blahsadfeguie RPGs 04/08/2019 # "Okay, let's kill the baby." - Young Blah 3 05/08/2019 # "I take back Kyle's statement." --Blah Party 2 07/08/2019 # "the more genders I am the more chances I have to get a girl" -Mark Life 12/08/2019 # "It just keeps doing 69 on Wombat." - Pixel Miitopia 13/08/2019 # 'Please don’t quote this message" -widen Life 14/08/2019 # “‘I am lonely and desperate please mom” -thatcanadianwoomy’ -Widen2wo” Life 14/08/2019 # “I will have you know I own an impaling IV Loyalty III Channeling Trident in Minecraft i’ll have you know” - thatcanadianwoomy Life 14/08/2019 # “I need to stop adding quotes” -widen2wo Life 14/08/2019 # “who can’t sleep without sleeping” -truepixelgamer Life 14/08/2019 # “Wendy’s: you know when it’s food poisoning” - PlayCubeBox4Ever Life 18/08/2019 # "blah how did you fit your banana in digis pocket" -Mark Miitopia 18/08/2019 # "i'm going to cut my toe off with hair scissors" -Mark Life 19/08/2019 # "I'm not above incest" - thatcanadianwoomy Valley 20/08/2019 # "Oops! I keep throwing my fishing rod at people when I try to talk to them." -diamondheart6 Valley 20/08/2019 # "You're worrying me Blah." -Lewis Valley 20/08/2019 # "You can't help the poor if you're not cute!" -diamondheart6 Valley 20/08/2019 # "if you call me Woomy I run you over with my vroomy" -thatcanadianwoomy Life 21/08/2019 # "there's a fork going up ur rear if you call me Woomy again bui" -woomy Kappa Life 21/08/2019 # "My Diet Coke has gone straight through me" -Blah Miitopia 21/08/2019 # "I'm glad they're just staff wacking." -Blahsadfeguie Miitopia 21/08/2019 # "Is that a banana or are you just happy to see me?" -Blahsadfeguie Miitopia 21/08/2019 # "hell I'd fuck a pancake" -Mark Life 25/08/2019 # "And I get drowned in buns." -Blah Miitopia 25/08/2019 # "I like Big Buns and I cannot lie" -p1chulover Life 27/08/2019 # "i pay my taxes i think" -thatcanadianwoomy Life 02/09/2019 # "Hot diggety bank, Batman!" -Blah Valley 02/09/2019 # "Woo! I can put a skeleton in my closet!" -Blah Valley 02/09/2019 # "Don't fuck the soap." - Pixel Miitopia 08/09/2019 # "I have yet to find a cat, fortunately." Miitopia 08/09/2019 # "There's the nuts!" -Blah Life 09/09/2019 # "oh my god i am so high right now" -Blah Life 09/09/2019 # "It's so relieving that my ass is empty." - Truepixelgamer Life 09/09/2019 # "Alright, gonna douse the whole field in poop!" -Diamond Valley 09/09/2019 # "But I don't think I even murdered that many!" -Diamond Valley 09/09/2019 # “DR.Phil came through for us” -Blah Life 10/09/2019 # "Who's going to get quote 169" -Pixel Life 10/09/2019 # “hey bear want some cheesecake? *bursts out laughing* -blah Life 10/09/2019 # "The cameras look into the camera like they're on the office." --Wombat RPGs 15/09/2019 # "I'll just cover my body with lobsters, there ya go!" --Blah Valley 16/09/2019 # "Everything is living until you eat it!" --Blah Valley 16/09/2019 # "ITS NERF OR NOTHING" "THATS THE ONLY GENDER" -mrwolfie Miitopia 17/09/2019 # "*When you don’t equip an item that make you stronger* you are not a clown. You are the entire circus" -greentoad_gaming Miitopia 17/09/2019 # "Anything is a strategy, as long as it does something." - Blah Life 18/09/2019 # "Buizel I may be an idiot sometimes but you're an idiot always" -Mark Life 18/09/2019 # "now he Smad" -Buizel Life 18/09/2019 # "I'm walking on a beach, telling the sand about how i'm Hip and With It." --Diamond Valley 18/09/2019 # "I am the kitchen table." --Blah Valley 18/09/2019 # "I'M NOT LETTING YOU FUCK MY SISTER WIDEN" -thatcanadianwoomy Life 22/09/2019 # "can I have quote 182?" - mysupe Life 22/09/2019 # "I'm gonna wanna keep doing Mark." - Blah Miitopia 22/09/2019 # "mark: coming for your banana since 2019" -Mark Miitopia 22/09/2019 # "also everyone can we make an oath never to speak about the threesome thing Pixel said" -thatcanadianwoomy Miitopia 22/09/2019 # "It's literally like getting penetrated by the tip of the Eiffel Tower." - Pixel Miitopia 22/09/2019 # "When will Blah learn that he will never learn?" -nyrfan1926 Miitopia 22/09/2019 # "I've always wanted to be a projectile." -Blahsadfeguie Miitopia 22/09/2019 # "*facepalm*" - nyrfan1926 Miitopia 22/09/2019 # "I can't be bothered to think about where I am putting this." -Blahsadfeguie Miitopia 22/09/2019